Then, Now, And Forevermore
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: PHAN MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP Dan and Phil meet when they're kids and reuinite later in life. But what happens when Dan's latest near-death experience leaves him deaf?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to be back in the game again! I'm alive and well and uploading much more than usual! ****I also realize that this is the shortest chapter I've ever written and posted.**

**BUT I decided that I wanted to give you guys a teaser anyways, and I don't have much time to get this done, so it's a short teaser.**

**I don't own, please don't sue me I don't have the money. I'm a poor little peasant.**

**BY THE WAY: Some things may be different from reality. I'm not specifically going for accuracy here, so let yourself imagine a little bit. **

* * *

"What's your name?" A small child about the age of five walked up to the older student, questions clearly on the tip of his tongue.

"My name is Phil. What's yours?" The younger answered with a simple 'Dan' and left it at that.

From that day forth, the two children were inseparable.

* * *

It was now several years later and the eighteen year old Dan was now walking to high school.

He despised going to school. It really wasn't his thing. He only wanted to stay at home and be with his friends-okay imaginary friends, but friends all the same. He wanted to make pancakes and goof off not be forced to sit in a desk and learn about how two squared divided by seventy equals some random number that was apparently really important to the world. In theory.

Dan hated it.

He honestly wanted to shoot himself in the face if he had to listen to one more professor preach to him the importance of this law versus this equation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil was at his flat making another video. Or...trying to. Normally he could get through a video in less than two hours. But today was taking him forever, just to get enough footage for a three minute post! He was frustrated with himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about his primary school days. Specifically the one day when he met his best friend. He just couldn't resist that hair and the brown eyes that could make a dog's puppy-dog face go to shame. He had been blunt-but then again, most children were at that age.

Phil kinda still was blunt.

He was one of the few that managed to hold onto his childlike antics. Most of the others he went to school with grew out of having fun. The only others were currently on holiday in Sweden for a video and a getaway from their jobs.

He turned the camera off.

Why couldn't he get that kid-Dan-off his mind?

* * *

Dan walked home, wishing beyond what he'd every wished before, that he could live by himself. Or at least away from his parents. Just a little distance would be like Heaven.

He turned on his computer, hoping beyond hope that he'd find something interesting to watch on Youtube other than the normal things that people tended to do.

Clicking on a link that looked interesting, he sat and waited for the video to load. After a few seconds, he decided to go and get something to snack on.

When he came back, he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

The person on the screen was Phil.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Happy readings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't resist putting up another chapter for you guys tonight! I have SO many ideas for this, so it just miiiiight be longer than any of us think it'll be. **

**I'll do my best to keep you interested and to keep the quality up as I go along!**

* * *

Phil made his video just like he did every other time he decided it was time to be silly and crazy in front of the entire Internet. First prepare (well, more like set up the camera and wing it) second edit and third post it. But today felt different from all of the others. It felt...off to him.

He shrugged it off and posted it anyways. Besides, it always took the _longest _time for the videos to actually be exported in a good quality.

* * *

Dan started panicking. Was that really him? How was he doing? How come he never changed his hair? Was it really him? Those questions and many more were swirling around in Dan's mind. He wasn't sure what to make of them, or the fact that somehow he just _knew_ that it was, indeed, Phil on the computer screen.

Was Phil really that popular now?

Because when they were younger, the two boys were outcasts. They were the weird kids that no one wanted to play with and that mothers adored because they were perfectly happy playing on their own and letting everyone else alone for hours on end.

Did Phil really have a fan base? How did this happen?

Clearly he had a fan base. Dan didn't even know why he asked that question in the first place. He mentally slapped himself in the face; over half a million views counts as 'fan base.' As far as how it happened...he had no ideas for that one-absolutely none. Not a single clue.

He was going to go mad if he didn't stop asking himself all of these questions. He needed to ask Phil because he'd be the one with all of the answers.

But who's to say that it really _was _Phil? Some little voice inside his head telling him it was? He wasn't going to make a fool of himself. So Dan did what he found logical. He watched most of the videos under the same username and found nothing that indicated that it really was him. Until he hit the one video he thought would be useless.

He clicked on the link and took a sip of water as the video played out.

* * *

Phil was going through all of his social networks when he got an email.

* * *

The water in Dan's mouth quickly made its way onto the screen as he watched Phil describe his slight obsession with the Shadow Realm and his shadow. The only thing he could really process finally clawed its way out of his throat.

"PHIL! IT REALLY IS YOU!"

* * *

The email wasn't that lengthy, but it was enough to catch his attention. Momentarily forgetting about all of his other sites he was checking, he went and got a banana from the fridge to eat. He opened the email and started to read.

'Phil,

You may not remember me, but I used to go to primary school with you. My name is Dan and we used to spend every free moment we had with each other.

I was surfing YouTube when I came across your channel and I decided that it looked fairly interesting so I clicked on the first video I saw made by you. I had to watch a fair amount of your videos to really know it was you, but what really made it click was when you talked about the Shadow Realm.

Just in case you think I'm some weird stalker fan, I'm not I assure you. And I can prove it.

Remember when we were at my house and we ended up falling asleep and you were allowed to stay the night since it would've been pointless to wake you up only to put you back to sleep again? You know, the time that we ended up sleeping together? That night we made a promise to each other. I promised not to tell anyone that you tried to flush dog food down the toilet and you promised not to eat my candy cane ornament.

Well, if I haven't convinced you by now and you don't remember me at all, then I suppose now would be the opportune moment to leave the email at that.

Dan'

Phil looked up with wide eyes. _Of course _he remembered Dan! How could he not? The stupid curly hair that always gave him trouble-especially when it came to getting it cut. The odd games they'd come up with and the random boughts of dancing with no music.

He quickly wrote a response, and by doing so, reforged the long-lost friendship of Dan and Phil.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Happy readings! **


	3. Chapter 3

Phil hit the reply button faster than he ever had before. There was no way, absolutely no way, that he was going to let his best friend go so easily again.

Dan hadn't left his spot after he sent the email to Phil. He wasn't really expecting an answer-no he was thinking about when he had to leave Manchester for London with his mother.

"Phil..." The eight year old child was blushing and looking at the floor as the older one turned towards him.

"Dan?" His voice held all the curiosity a child of nine could have.

"I'm moving. Mum says that she can't afford to ride the train every day anymore so I can't go to school here. I'm sorry." The older of the two just stood there, too shocked to do anything other than stare.

And that's when the tears started.

Dan looked up in surprise as a quiet yet distinguished 'ding' signaled the arrival of an email. He had to wipe away the few tears he had shed at the memory so he could see the screen clearly once again.

Phil wrote back.

Phil stared at his screen for the longest time before giving up on deciding what to say and grabbed his camera. This would be much easier for him as it was something he did weekly-sometimes biweekly.

"Hey Dan, it's been forever! I can't believe how much I missed my bestest friend ever! I really want to get together one day so we can catch up with each other about what's happened these lots and lots of long years." He shut off the camera and sent the video with no editing whatsoever-after all, the only reason he taped himself talking was because he couldn't figure out how to put his words into text. Text just didn't seem to convey his emotions as much as the crazy arm movements he had intersected throughout the video.

He smiled as he remembered how he never quite grew out of that particular habit.

Dan clicked on the attachment and watched as Phil spoke and made wild movements with his body. He laughed as he realized that neither one of the two had managed to kick the irritating gestures and random noises. Then it dawned on him.

"WAIT-HE WANTS TO SEE ME?!"

Phil opened the email he got back almost immediately.

'Hey, I'd totally love to catch up sometime! I've really missed my bestest friend too. When are you free?'

Dan continued to type responses to his friend well into the night. He sighed when he realized it was three in the morning and had to stop conversing with Phil.

When Dan woke up the next morning he rolled over and landed on the floor. He got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen for some toast before waking his computer up and turning on some music for background noise. He heard his mother leave not long after that.

Throughout the day he talked to Phil and proceeded to get his room in order so he could find everything once again. It wasn't as if he didn't know where everything was-far from it. He always knew where everything was; he considered it organized chaos. It just wasn't worth listening to his mother nag at him about it all the time, and she'd been extra-naggy this past week.

She must be stressed because of work.

Phil decided to clean his room. Well, he thought he decided to clean it. Now it was five in the afternoon and his room was just as messy as it was when he made that decision at noon. He sighed and started to pick up his laundry while he reflected on his day.

He had spent the entire day talking to Dan on the computer and replying to people on his various social networking sites. He had, so far, made the day of several fangirls and made plans for next weekend-Dan was coming over the next Saturday and staying the night.

He couldn't wait to see his friend again.

Dan walked out of his room and plopped down on the chair in the living room as he waited for the washing machine to be done washing all of his clothes. At least he wouldn't have to figure out which shirt was the cleanest-now they were all clean.

When the familiar buzzing sounded he pulled his thoughts together and went to switch the laundry over, putting in a load of his mother's clothes and stuffing his into the dryer.

With that, he started on making dinner.

The next five days passed in a blur for both men. Phil was busy making videos and shopping and getting his house back into order whilst Dan was busy packing and unpacking and re-packing again and again and again when he wasn't in school. He just wasn't sure what he would need and what he would look good in and what would seem foolish. He finally gave up and settled for a few t-shirts, a pair of skinny jeans, and a bunch of socks and boxers. It would have to do.

When his mother asked why he seemed so happy, he told her he was planning on going to Manchester for the weekend and he was excited that his high school career would be over within a month. She didn't say anything about Manchester.

Phil on the other hand had to tell Chris no to spending the weekend over at his house. He had to say no despite all of the begging and bribing and blackmailing that was coming his way. He couldn't have said yes even if he had wanted to. But seeing Dan again by far trumped seeing someone he saw on a regular basis. PJ had been disappointed but when Phil explained it to him, he didn't try coercing him anymore. He had a sneaky suspicion that the two mischief makers had talked about it, as the begging and pleading texts had gone away after telling PJ why he wouldn't be spending the weekend with them.

They both went to bed early Friday night, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Reviews are love and Happy Readings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO, this is a birthday chapter! Dedicated to the one and only SHAX! I hope you have a great birthday girl, and don't kill me for the cliffhanger! In my defense, I actually planned this one out! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

The next day Dan got up early and left for the tube. He was nervous about returning to his old friend's life, but excited at the same time. Eventually he fell asleep on the way there and was woken up by a rather loud speaker announcing the last stop. Luckily it was the stop he needed and not one that was after where he was meant to get off at.

He walked around a few blocks lazily, just enjoying the morning. He had been early enough to catch the express, meaning he had almost an hour of free time to kill before needing to start heading for Phil's flat. It was only half an hour later that he had finished drinking a coffee from a Starbuck's he had passed and three blocks away from Phil's current living location.

He mentally cursed himself for always being early subconsciously.

His cursing was short lived as his phone vibrated only a few moments later.

'Dan, I woke up earlier than I usually do so if you're still one for being early (which I'm sure you are) then feel free to drop by anytime. The door's open, not like you ever bothered with knocking in the first place.'

Dan took a deep breath and looked up at the building he'd be entering shortly. His only thoughts were along the lines of hoping that the lift still worked because he really didn't want to walk up thirty-two flights of stairs.

* * *

Phil woke up at six that morning, an entire hour before he had planned on. Which meant he had almost an hour of just sitting around and waiting anxiously for his long lost buddy to come a-knocking on his door.

He never was one to wait in silence.

So without further ado, he quickly turned on some music and started doing his daily routines; brushing his teeth, combing and straightening his hair, taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating. Not particularly in that order.

Even after all of that, and dressing himself more than four times, he still found that he had an extra thrity minutes on his hands. Hoping beyond all hope that Dan had somehow caught the express tube and not the regular one, he sent a quick text to the man.

He really wanted to see his old friend again.

If he tried to explain it to himself logically, he missed his friend. He missed the stupid things they'd do together, the bad cooking experiments, the idiotic things they'd try, the bad dares and painful truths. He missed being completely open with someone for once and not having to censor what he was saying because he was worried about being judged. Dan was just as weird as him so he always knew that no matter what he said, did, or confessed that Dan wouldn't judge him. It was just normal between the two of them to be so honest they felt like crying sometimes.

Sitting on his couch, he wondered if Dan still wore mismatched socks like he did.

* * *

Dan was walking towards the building slowly, as if he was afraid it would suddenly come to life and eat him. Shaking the feeling as quickly as possible-he really didn't need to be any more nervous than he already was-he sped his feet up. The pace at which he had been walking before was slightly faster than he was used to, so the sudden increase in speed was exceptionally dangerous for someone as accident-prone as Dan.

So, of course, he tripped and fell in the middle of the road.

He saw the whole world tilt before realizing what had happened. His last thought before his head hit the pavement was to call Phil. He must have spoken the words aloud as he saw his phone light up with the caller ID set to Phil's mobile phone.

Irony really was a bitch.

* * *

Phil had been doodling on a spare piece of paper when his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered with enthusiasm.

"Dan?! Where are you?" A car horn sounded on the other end of the line, followed quickly by a groan. "DAN?!"

A small voice, almost indesipherable, told him he was outside the complex in the street. The line went dead and Phil was jumping over the couch and running out the door before even considering what he was doing. It had been awhile since he had done any running, so he knew that his legs would hurt the next morning, but he didnt'care. He called an ambulance for help while he ran down the stairs, three at a time.

When he reached the door, he heard sirens coming down both sides of the street. Not caring that there were people everywhere, he shoved his way through the crowd and hit the ground hard. Some random guy had managed to trip him, even though he had been watching to avoid falling. But it didn't matter to him now.

He had fallen right in front of his best friend.

* * *

Dan opened his eyes as much as he could and barely noticed that he couldn't feel anything. Come to think of it, he couldn't hear anything or move either. He just barely registered Phil kneeling in front of him before blacking out again.

* * *

Phil reached out for Dan's hand. He had to stay with him now that he's found him again. He refused to let his best friend go again without a fight.

It was with great astonishment that he was allowed on the ambulance with him.

The entire ride there he was asked questions about Dan's health when he was a child and Phil didn't really have much to give them. He knew that Dan was clumsy and that was about it. He never really thought that he was allergic to anything, but that didn't mean that he wasn't allergic to something medicinal. He shivered every time he saw all of the blood pouring out of a cut on his head.

The medics had told him that it wasn't anything too major to worry about, that head wounds usually bled more than anywhere else on the body and that nothing major had been broken other than skin. They told him that he could stay with Dan as long as he stayed in the waiting room until they called for him and if he stayed out of the doctors' and nurses' way. He agreed numbly, hardly noticing what was going on around him.

He was in shock.

When they wheeled the unconscious man into the hospital, Phil quickly sent a hopeful glance at the two double doors they were headed for. It quickly disappeared as the medic shook his head at him. He found a chair and sat down heavily.

A few hours later a doctor came in and called his name. He stood and followed him silently to Dan's room.

"I warn you...there might be problems, complications. We suspect a few due to head injuries being so unpredictable as is but...Just be careful when he wakes. The last thing he needs is to panic." Phil nodded his head and went to sit in the chair that had been provided for him that was right next to Dan's head.

He watched him sleep for several hours, until the doctor came back in with a few sheets of paper.

"Phil, I've got some bad news..."

* * *

When Dan woke up, he noticed that he was quite comfortable as compared to the last thing he remembered. He knew he had fallen on the road...and that had hurt. And he remembered seeing Phil. That was it.

He opened his eyes and realized that the only place that would have this much white was a hospital. Turning his head, he saw Phil sitting next to him. Seemingly talking.

Dan's forehead wrinkled in confusion. What was going on?

* * *

**OMG CLIFFIE! Review and I'll post sooner!**

**Happy Readings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! That was way easier than I thought it would be.**

* * *

Phil looked over at the window after the doctor left the room. He wondered how anything would work out now. He just couldn't imagine it. It was simply too difficult to imagine Dan living like that-and Phil having to learn to adjust to it as well.

He sighed heavily as the door opened again, this time a pretty young woman with blonde curly hair. She sat down at the other end of the room.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra. You can call me Sandy. I'm a sister of one of the nurses that works here." Phil just politely nodded his head, not really wanting to talk to anyone. "Look, I know about his accident and what he'll be left without. I can help you two. I'm assuming that since you're either his best friend in the world or a relative of his that you'll still want to be able to communicate with each other. I want to help."

* * *

It was four hours later and Phil was getting frustrated. He stopped what he was doing in favor of telling Sandy that he just couldn't get it and that he never will because he felt like a failure to life.

It was then that Dan had woken up.

* * *

Dan wasn't sure what was being said, or if Phil was even using his voice at all. He did that sometimes when he had too many strong emotions bombard him at once.

But somehow, Dan just knew that Phil was really talking and that he, for some reason, couldn't hear him.

And that's when it dawned on him that he couldn't hear any machines. No heart monitors. No clock ticking. No chair moving on the floor. No shoe shufflings. Nothing.

Dan couldn't hear _anything._

That's when he started to panick.

* * *

Phil saw Dan's emotions in his eyes and heard his breath pick up. He didn't need any machines to tell him that Dan was starting to realize what was going on and was starting to panick about it. He leaned in and gave him the most awkwardly amazing hug he'd ever have.

It was awkward because Dan was still lying in bed and Phil had to hug him around lots of wires and tubes and pillows. But it was amazing because he was finally hugging Dan again. He was finally with his better half! It was amazing because he could feel that he had calmed the younger boy just with his presence, something that was flipped when they had been younger. Phil was always the shyer one and Dan always had more confidence than him.

But today, their roles were reversed.

Eventually he pulled away gently and reached for the notepad and pen that a nurse had kindly left behind. He had a sneaky feeling that the older female had been the eldest sister of Sandy.

**Dan? **He held out the pen and paper to the man and waited patiently for a response. He was surprised to hear Dan respond out loud, quite normally. Okay, slightly off key to most everyone else, but as normal as he always sounded.

"Phil, what's going on? Why can't I hear? What happened? How come you're here? When-" Phil put up a hand to signal him to stop bombarding him with questions. He quickly wrote underneath his previous line.

**Dan, please don't freak out. If you do they'll kick me out and I don't want that. Apparently you tripped while crossing the street and before you could get out of the way a car hit you. You and your near-death experiences are really going to land you six feet under if you don't be careful!**

**The reason you can't hear is because when you hit the ground something to do with your nerves and hearing recepticals and much more medical stuff that turned into a lot of blahing in my mind were killed. Dan, you're deaf.**

**The lady over by the window is a signer and she's willing to teach you to sign so you can still communicate without a pad of paper for other people to write on. Dan, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Dan watched in mild interest as Phil kept writing and writing and writing in that little pad he had perched on top of his knees. He briefly wondered what could possibly be taking him so long to write out his response, but he quickly distracted himself by staring at the blonde in askance. He knew that she could see the curiosity in his eyes, but he also knew that she wouldn't do anything yet.

He was startled out of is musings when the paper was put into his and and looked down to read it. He had to reread the paper several times over before the meaning finally sunk in that he really was deaf. He looked at Phil, shock and bewilderment clear in his eyes despite their natural dark brown depths.

"Phil...is this true?" He could tell the older man was hurt by the question. He had always trusted him so completely before. But he also knew that Phil knew that being robbed of one's senses, any one of them, would render any human being as slightly apprehensive even in the best of situations.

He watched as Phil nodded.

Before he knew what was happening, Dan was crying and being held by Phil.

His arms were comforting around him. Not demanding, but not awkward either. Just there as a comfort, a support for him to cling to as he slowly watched his entire world crumble around him. Everything he knew, everything he loved to listen to...it was all gone now. He let himself cry until it felt natural to stop.

* * *

Phil could see that Dan was ready to fall to pieces, so when he heard him ask if it was true he tried not to be too offended. After all, it would be extremely scary to lose a sense like that. Just wake up without any one of your senses. That would be too scary for Phil to deal with. At least for now.

So when he nodded he kind of expected the other man to go to pieces. He was already out of his chair and on the bed holding the brunet before either one of them had processed the fact that he had moved at all.

But when he noticed that his arms were encompassing Dan's frame, he couldn't help but smile. Even with such destruction and hurt and uncertainties he could smile. Because he was currently holding Dan. And it felt right.

He couldn't quite explain why it felt so nice to hold the younger human in his arms like this. Especially since his shirt was now soaked through with tears and gaining more of the salty water by the second. It gave both of them comfort.

He could imagine what Dan must be feeling like. He could imagine that he was watching as everything he ever knew went down the drain...almost litterally with all the tears. He felt how his hands clutched at his jumper, almost as if it were his lifeline.

And at this point, Phil wouldn't be surprised if it was.

* * *

**And now I must whore myself away for reviews. PLEASE SEND ME REVEIWS GUYS!**

**And, as always, Happy Readings!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dan couldn't help it when he started to sob. He hadn't really cried hard enough to sob like that since he moved away from Phil in the first place. He supposed that there was a small part of him inside his mind saying 'you'll feel better later, really' but he couldn't bring himself to think about it too much. He just let himself sob into Phil's shoulder.

When his sobbing started to diminish, he had enough of his senses to realize that Phil's shoulder was much broader than he remembered them being. He was too tired to do anything about it other than to think about Phil's body that seemed to become his entire world.

He felt himself slacken his grip and immediately redoubled his grip, at the same time unconsciously inhaling. A light headed feeling swept over him as Phil's scent invaded his mind and body. It calmed him and made him feel as though everything would be all right in the end.

* * *

He smiled. Dan actually smiled.

Phil was taken aback at how calm Dan was being now, although he supposed that all the crying and emotional stress would do that to anyone. It was then that he decided to look down at the smaller frame in his arms and noticed that he was smiling. _Actually smiling_.

It was a small smile, but was too adorable to be anything but reassuring to Phil. It let him know that Dan knew that they'd get through this together, just like they used to get through everything they did as children.

It made him smile too.

* * *

They found out that nothing else was terribly wrong with Dan other than the few cuts they had to stitch together and the minor concussion that he had sustained when he hit his head on the pavement. Dan was released an hour later.

They invited Sandy to their flat and she went with them gladly. The conversation that ensued involved a _lot_ of writing for Phil and Sandy, and a _lot _of reading for Dan. nonetheless, they got through it faster than any of them expected.

They had agreed that Sandy could stay with them in Phil's room and the two men would work something out between the two of them. But being that Dan's room was the messiest room by far, it would be much simpler if Phil just picked up his clothes and moved them to Dan's disaster area so he didn't need to bother Sandy if she decided to sleep in.

Sandy left to gather some things that she would need and Phil turned to Dan. He didn't really say anything but he could tell the other man was stressed and pulled him into a hug.

"Phil?" His voice was quiet and held a certain tone that clearly depicted just how tired he really was. Phil moved his head to the side and tapped his shoulder, as if to say that he was listening. "Can you sleep with me? I don't think I could handle not being able to hear and sleeping alone."

Phil pulled back and lifted Dan's face to his. He could see some panic in his eyes, slowly being replaced by worry and hurt the longer Phil said nothing. He thought about all the times they used to sleep together whenever they had sleepovers and nodded. He'd do anything to keep his friend, and he smiled as Dan attacked him with a hug that would rival even the best hug-giving children.

* * *

The next year was a little sketchy with Phil and his videos. He hadn't given it up, he was just extremely busy with learning how to communicate with Dan without using sign language, actually learning sign language without Dan finding out, and balancing everything from his daily life before.

It was really getting on his nerves that he wanted to keep his secret from Dan for the next month.

It wasn't his fault that he wanted to make Dan's first deaf Christmas the most special one he'd ever had. He saw the hurt that showed in Dan's eyes every time he asked why he didn't want to learn it and he had to answer vaguely. He knew that any gift he decided to get for Dan wouldn't mean as much as his learning how to sign for him. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just knew.

Call it a gut feeling.

Sleeping with Dan the first three months was easy. They would go to sleep and pass out after Phil's grueling sessions with the Internet and Dan's lessons with Sandy's dinner she'd make them. They'd wake up the next day and start all over again. On the rare occasion Dan and Sandy would accompany Phil to do the shopping.

It always ended with Dan standing by the candy and looking at Phil after feeling him tap on his shoulder with those big puppy dog eyes, silently begging for the Maltesers. And Phil would start to shake his head and failing, giving in to the big chocolate eyes.

He was always rewarded with the biggest smile Dan could give and a sparkle in his eyes. Sometimes he'd even get a laugh if he gave in at the right time.

He couldn't get enough time with Dan.

It seemed as though he was making up for lost time. All those years that they hadn't been in touch he always felt like he had been missing something. Whenever he thought about it, he knew that it was Dan. But he stopped thinking about it when he discovered that he couldn't stop the depressed thoughts whenever Dan wormed his way into his mind.

* * *

The rest of the time was a little harder for the two of them. Dan had been getting better at signing and communicating easier with both Sign and English. He was also picking up how to read lips, although he only had Phil to go off of. He felt like if he tried to learn how someone else talked he'd have a much harder time with it just because he always used to mouth things at Phil from the other side of the hallway and such.

Phil, on the other hand, was having a _much _harder time than Dan. He had to keep his Singing lessons a secret from Dan, which meant that he was having a more difficult time picking it up. The only practice he was getting during the day was when he was behind Dan and he'd mouth what he thought Sandy was signing to Dan. She'd blink once if he was wrong and smirk if he got it right.

It wasn't until just before Christmas that she told him that he was doing just as well as Dan and that he could Sign extremely well for someone who's had such limited experience with it.

Phil just beamed.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! I hope you like it and the next chapter will involve CHRISTMAS!**

**Reviews are amazing and Happy Readings all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's that Christmas chapter I promised you guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been doing so well with how often I update this. **

**FYI: BOLD TEXT IS SIGNING AFTER THIS!**

* * *

Phil shot straight up, colliding his head with Dan's hand, and did a mini happy dance. His entire persona simply screamed that he was happy it was Christmas morning. He looked at Dan when he heard him laughing. He scrunched his eyes together and waited for Dan to notice his confused look.

Eventually when he could see and didn't have tears running down his face, he replied.

"You looked funny." His voice was still perfect to Phil, still immaculate and if he hadn't known that he sounded slightly different when he could hear then he wouldn't have known he was deaf at all.

* * *

Dan laughed and pulled Phil out of the bed, practically dragging him to the kitchen. He knew that it was always reversed-Phil was _always_ way too excited for Christmas breakfast. Always. As in, it always started right around Thanksgiving time. He shook his head and started getting the supplies for Delia Smith pancakes.

They got the batter mixed up fairly quickly and Dan shooed Phil out of the kitchen. It took some persuading, but he wanted to surprise Phil with awesome pancakes and he couldn't surprise him if he was in the same room.

So he made him go take a shower.

* * *

Phil left the kitchen after being chastised by a very excited-looking Dan. He looked back at the kitchen as he was being pushed out and smiled as he saw Dan beaming and his eyes sparkling. He hadn't seen Dan look that happy since...Well he couldn't remember any such time he was this happy.

He wondered if Dan had found out what Phil was giving him this year.

He pushed the thought firmly from his mind and complied with Dan's wish that he go shower. He thought that the taller man was trying to get him out of the kitchen, and Phil went with it. He knew that Dan had good reason-probably to sneak in something to the pancakes or to wrap another gift. Dan always left the wrapping until the day of.

His shower was hot and long. He didn't know just how much the act of showering could heighten someone's spirits for the holidays even more than they were already, but apparently it was possible. He got dressed in a festive jumper and jeans before walking back out to the kitchen.

Dan suddenly appeared and intercepted his journey into their food haven, redirecting him to the coffee table in the living room. He sat obligingly, only wanting to make Dan happy. He was bound and determined to make this work in his favor.

He was highly aware that Dan might be offended that he had waited this long to tell him that he knew Sign, but he also knew that he happier Dan was now, the less upset over it he'd be. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he heard Dan's commanding voice come through the room.

When he was told he could look, he was amazed. Dan had taken the time to make all of his pancakes in the shape of Christmas trees. He looked up and was about to thank him for doing so when he noticed that _all _of the pancakes were in this form. He thanked him anyway.

* * *

After their breakfast, Dan started pulling out boxes from under the tree that were wrapped and had tags on them and putting them into two separate piles. He knew that Phil was wondering about why he had taken over the blue-eyed man's job of being overly joyful, but he wanted to at least have _something_ from this holiday. He used to just revel in the laughter of the other when they were in primary school but since he could no longer hear anything, he wanted to _feel._

* * *

Phil watched as all of the presents made their way into two piles, one for him and one for Dan. They always agreed that they'd get the same number of presents for each other when they were younger, but he could tell that Dan was confused. He only found five presents for himself whereas he could clearly see that he had gotten Phil six. His face betrayed his confusion but Phil decided to brush it off. Dan'd find out soon enough what the sixth was.

It was then that his mind decided to freak out. He wasn't sure if he'd get it right, or if he'd make a mistake. Or that Dan would feel betrayed and played by Phil because he'd hid it this long. He swallowed.

* * *

They opened their gifts, and in Dan's excitement he didn't notice that Phil seemed to become less and less tense. He just kept opening his gifts.

So far he'd gotten a lion, a new bauble hat, a sock monkey, and an entire five pound bag of Malteasers. He reached for the last gift and ripped the colored paper off. Inside the box, he found a plush Danosaur.

A long time ago he'd drawn what he thought a Danasour would look like in the times of animals such as T-Rex and he had given the picture to Phil thinking the other would simply throw it away. Now it was apparent that the other had kept the picture and had someone make the drawing a reality.

* * *

Phil saw Dan opening the box with the dinosaurs on it last. He had hoped that he'd follow the directions on the lable-it clearly said to open it last. He felt a wave of uncertainty as he watched the paper be torn off. He stiffened when Dan froze, the box open in his lap. He wasn't sure if Dan was happy with it or if he was too shocked to say anything, but nonetheless he pushed his feelings aside.

He watched as Dan reached in to gently pull the stuffed plushie out of it's confinement. The younger man looked up at him, his eyes rimmed with tears and sparkling in the light of the Christmas tree.

"Thank you." His voice was filled with so much emotion and sincerity that Phil didn't feel any sort of nervousness when he signed back his response.

**You're welcome. I kept the picture because you meant a lot to me when I was younger. It was only when you came back into my life that I had it made. I thought you might like a physical representation of what you used to be convinced was a real thing.**

* * *

Dan thanked him with everything that he had, but when he saw the older man start signing, he felt tears slide down his face. He couldn't believe that Phil actually got him six presents, one of them being a long-term time investment.

He simply couldn't believe that Phil had learned Sign for him.

* * *

Reviews are lovely!


	8. Chapter 8

Phil didn't watch Dan, he was too busy trying to remember exactly how to say what he wanted to without seeming like a complete fool.

When he did look up, he just barely registered that Dan was crying before he was attacked with hugs from the other man.

* * *

Dan couldn't believe that Phil had actually learned to Sign, let alone actually use it when he knew that Dan could understand everything that he was saying. He let out a shaky breath as he got up and launched himself at Phil, fully intent on giving him the biggest hug he'd ever received.

Eventually he realized that he was basically sitting in Phil's lap, and although the other was still holding him, he was acutely aware that if anyone would walk in they'd think that the two of them were a couple or something. He squeezed his friend's shoulders once more and pulled away before putting his hands on his shoulders.

"That means more to me than you can imagine. Thank you." He nodded and smiled at him when Dan beamed, unable to keep his happiness inside any longer.

Now he could finally get rid of the stupid pen and paper he always needed in case someone tried to talk to him and he couldn't understand them.

* * *

Later that day, Phil was sitting on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to get it and let in his friends PJ and Chris, both of which attacked him with hello's and many other comments that no one could quite make out.

He led them to the kitchen where he knew the two of them would go anyway for snacks and saw Dan on the counter watching an old YouTube video of Phil's. He shook his head, smiling. He had remembered making that video, and along with that he remembered the tedious nights when Dan would try and guess what Phil had been saying by reading his lips.

He could only assume that he was reminiscing on the days when he could hear, especially since the volume was off.

Phil flicked the lights on and off once to get Dan's attention and the other two went absolutely bonkers at the sudden light spasm. Phil shushed them after almost ten minutes of frantic yelling and confused accusations.

"GUYS!" Phil was really tired of yelling over them after spending so much time around someone that he didn't need his voice around.

"What?" The odd synchronization threw Phil off for a moment, but not enough to deter him from his point.

"Shut up. It was me." They both started asking why at the same time before Phil duct taped their mouths shut. "I said shut it! Dan's deaf, the lights was a way to gather his attention so he knows we're here. Like when you knock on a door before entering." He gave them the okay to take off the tape whenever they felt like it and turned to Dan.

**This is PJ and Chris. They're a bit odd, so I won't be translating everything they say, but I thought it would be good lip-reading practice for you and they begged me to see them on Christmas. I can send them away if you want me to.** He smiled when Dan indicated that they could stay and hoped off the counter waving at the other two.

"Hi guys, I'm Dan." Chris looked at Phil.

"I thought he was deaf."

* * *

Dan knew enough to know what would likely be asked when he started speaking and enough of lip reading to be able to piece together what had been said.

"I'm not deaf by birth, it's the result of an accident. I still know how to manipulate my voice just by feeling it rather than hearing it now. Small difference really, but most people think it's a big deal. It really isn't. I can still talk, I just can't hear you."

The two looked at each other and started talking at once, and Dan looked away. He was unable to comprehend what was being said and he was way too distracted by the two of them to focus on just one. Besides, in his mind he'd rather watch Phil.

**Do you want to watch a movie or do something else?** Dan cocked his head to the side and thought about it for a moment.

**How about Truth or Dare?** He watched as Phil turned to their guests and they all agreed on it.

* * *

They sat in the living room in a circle, all four of them holding a beer and Dan with his bag of Malteasers. Phil would act as an interpreter for Dan.

Phil started signing as soon as Chris started.

"PJ truth or dare?" He chose dare. "I dare you to lick the floor!" He did it after laughing and started to scrub his tongue off right afterwards.

"Phil truth or dare?" And so the game went on.

Dan only got picked once or twice before Phil got fed up with everyone avoiding him because he was deaf. He turned to him and started signing rapidly while voicing what he was saying. Dan picked truth.

**What's the stupidest thing you've ever done in front of a crush?** Dan seemed to think about it for awhile before answering.

**Well, I was trying to get to the bus before it left my house and I was ill at the time so I was rather clumsy still and I managed to slip on a puddle as the bus was driving away. What I didn't realize until later was that the puddle was actually dog pee from the neighbor's dog.** Phil stopped talking as he started to realize what was going to happen in the story and laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes and he snorted once or twice.

"Hey, Phil we kinda feel left out here." He signed the rest of it and from then on they all participated equally.

An hour later, Phil was asked and he picked a truth, something he hadn't done in awhile.

"Do you have a crush on someone close to you?" Phil blushed and nodded, conveniently forgetting to sign it to Dan.

What he forgot was that Dan could read lips, mostly, and so he understood what was going on.

"So who is it Phil?" Phil's head snapped up and he looked at Dan with wide eyes. He skillfully avoided the question and everyone moved on to something new.

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you like it enough to review on it WINK WINK


	9. Chapter 9

So this chapter is dedicated to NeverlandNat simply because I felt like cheering her up and thought that this might do the trick!

* * *

Dan frowned at Phil's escaping of his question but went with it nonetheless. He just couldn't understand why he wouldn't give him a name-it's not like he knew who anyone was around here or anything. He sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and just enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

It was just after dinnertime when the two men left and Dan sat down heavily on the couch next to Phil who looked up at him curiously.

* * *

Phil just couldn't understand why he had admitted to having a crush. As soon as the question had been asked he immediately thought of Dan but he just couldn't like him like that. They'd been friends when they were younger, yes. And yes, they did things for each other. Some sweeter than others. But that's what friends do.

Or so he thought. When he looked up at Dan sitting down next to him when the flat was quiet he remembered the time he had made Dan a picnic and they ate it inside. He didn't do it because Dan was upset-quite the opposite. Dan wanted something different but he didn't want to go out into a public restaurant yet.

So Phil made a picnic that they had indoors due to the weather.

Friends didn't just make picnics like that for one another. Not with candles and fruits and a basket and a blanket for eating indoors. That's what lovers did. Phil put a hand to his face and asked himself the one question he knew he didn't want to answer.

Did he have a crush on Dan?

* * *

Dan watched the inner conflict play out in Phil's face after he sat next to him and eventually tired of seeing him stare off into the distance unblinkingly. So he did the first thing that he could think of.

He pounced.

* * *

Phil was knocked out of his musings when a body attacked him from the side and he was pushed over. By the time he had recovered his bearings, the body was gone and he could hear Dan's childish laughter coming from down the corridor. He got up and started walking towards the sound, only to stop hearing it.

He picked it up again, this time coming from the bathroom, and turned towards the door that most certainly wasn't closed earlier.

He slowly pushed the door open and was met with darkness before being attacked again.

* * *

Dan hid next to the doorjam and waited for Phil to open the door, which he did. And that's about when he decided to pounce yet again.

He couldn't help it, he laughed at his own childish antics. But hey, if that's what it took to cheer Phil up then Dan was willing to try anything at this point. He stopped fairly quickly after catching himself thinking about how good Phil smelled. It wasn't his place to be getting involved with someone, particularly someone who was letting him live in the same flat.

And besides, he couldn't possibly like the other man. He had just missed him for so long it felt like he had a crush, simply because he was infatuated and awed by him and his presence. He wasn't crushing on Phil Lester. He wasn't crushing on Phil Lester. He wasn't crushing on Phil Lester. He wasn't crushing-and then Phil smiled at him. A legitament smile, tongue poking out and all. Dan just smiled at the irony and thought what he'd been dying to think for the past thirty seconds.

_I'm crushing on Phil Lester._

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked that one as well as the one I posted two hours ago!

As always, Happy Readings and Reviews are Love!


	10. Chapter 10

Phil found Dan hiding behind the bathroom door and couldn't help but laugh at the child in a much older body. It was just so amusing to see someone like Dan be so childlike, especially since he couldn't hear. Most other peope would be acting like they were five times their actual age, not five times younger.

Nonetheless, he absolutely loved it.

It wasn't until he looked behind Dan to the mirror that he realized that his tongue was poking out of his mouth and he quickly covered it, all too aware of the light blush that covered his cheeks. He didn't like his smile because he just couldn't keep his stupid tongue inside his mouth. It just wasn't normal, but usually he was able to anticipate it and cover his mouth in time.

He felt his blush deepen.

* * *

Dan felt a twinge of disappointment as Phil covered his mouth and rolled his eyes to cover the fact that he was slightly jealous of the hand that shot up to cover the sight before walking past the other man and jogging back into the kitchen, being sure to move his hips back and forth more than he usually did.

He refused to admit to anyone but himself that he silently called it his 'sexy jog.'

He was soon joined by Phil, the familiar flicker of lights announcing his arrival, and continued to watch the popcorn spin around in the microwave despite the urge to look at his companion. It seemed that the more he aknowledged his feelings, the more he was compelled to do things he normally would have just ignored with ease.

He felt like hitting his head and instead just let his eyes be mesmorized by the circular path of the popcorn bag.

* * *

Phil was content just watching Dan watch the popcorn revolve throught the glass door and sighed in fustration when Dan shifted his weight causing his bum to shift towards him farther.

And that's about when he started hearing Dan's voice flow up and down.

"Microwave...Microoowavee..Miicrowaave..." Phil laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. Dan clearly jumped out of his skin and Phil snorted.

**Why are you saying microwave oddly and repeatedly? **Dan flushed.

**I didn't realize I was.** The blush on Dan's face grew redder and Phil smiled, not noticing his tongue poking out yet again.

* * *

Dan watched Phil's face and blushed a deeper red when he saw him smile so wide his tongue was poking out again. He just couldn't keep his mind from wandering today and was slightly ashamed when he found himself wondering what it would be like to actually kiss Phil.

He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go from here but he was absolutely certain that they were just friends and that's all they ever would be.

The microwave couldn't have stopped at a sooner time and Dan turned to it immediately when he saw the light turn off out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to continue to stare at Phil's face, he was worried what he would do if he did. So he grabbed a bottle of vodka and the popcorn and made his way to the living room. He set his armful of things down and stood again fully intent on grabbing a shot glass but was saved the walk when Phil came out of the kitchen with two of them and sat across him.

* * *

Phil started off a game that he made up on the spot and filled the glasses.

**I have a secret admiration for fire.** He downed the shot and so did Dan. He went again since Dan had to drink a shot. **I haven't dreamed anything within the past month. **This time he was alone in drinking the alcohol.

**I've never thought about having any type of relationship because I didn't want to deal with awkward questions with myself and having a midlife crisis before I was even legal. **They both drank and continued like this for almost half an hour.

At which point they were pretty drunk. Not enough for them to not remember anything, but enough that they were definately not thinking before they said anything. It was Dan's turn and Phil watched him interestedly, curious as to what he would say next.

**I think you're a great friend Phil. You're such a dear sometimes.** It was then that Phil realized that Dan had stood up and was making his way back to their bedrooms. He was absolutely astonished when he felt Dan's lips gently kiss his cheek.

It left Phil absolutely shell-shocked and he sat there remembering what it had felt like until he passed out on the floor.

* * *

When Dan got to his room he shut the door and leant against it losing his mind with as many giggles as was coming out of himself at this point. He felt like a fangirl that just got to hug her favorite boy band singer. He wasn't sure what to think of what he had just done other than he was glad that he covered it up with what he had said right before actually kissing his cheek.

He stayed there for quite awhile just imagining what could have happened. Phil could have moved his head and they would have been actually kissing one another and yet Phil could have pushed him away and taken him right there in his drunken haze. The last one kind of made him tense as he'd never had any type of sexual activity...ever. He'd always been busy working or doing odd jobs for family members.

After what seemed like forever but was really ten or fifteen minutes, Dan got undressed and collapsed into bed and fell into the world of wonderful dreams where he dreamed of Phil and stuffed animals.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were full of lots of sleeping on Dan's part and editing on Phil's so they didn't really have very much time together, somthing that they were both grateful for.

They both remembered what had happened when they had been drunk, meaning they both remembered quite vividly that Dan had kissed Phil. Of course, it was only on his cheek but that seemed to be the problem for the both of them. Dan was left to write it all down in a journal while Phil talked to himself and to his Totoro and Lion. Neither one was sure what it meant or what would happen, but they both knew that something had changed. They just weren't sure what.

"I mean, really it felt nice. I didn't mind it at all. But he did say I was a really good friend before, so was it just like a friendly thing or was it more of like a 'I like you but I'm awkward because I'm antisocial and deaf and don't know how you feel about me even though I might like you' type deal. I'm not sure what to think Lion." He paused.

"No Totoro, I can't solve everything by being cute and fluffy...although...If I act all cute and fluffy I might be able to get some form of information from him. He could be so distracted by my cuteness that he'll have to talk to me about it! Yeah, I'm an absolute genius! With you guys's help, of course." He hugged Lion and Totoro before dasing out of his room, leaving his latest video to export.

"DAN!" He banged on the door of Dan's room while pressing the button that would make the light turn on and off repeatedly so Dan would know that someone was outside his door. He was greeted by Hobbit hair and a sleepy face. He grabbed his hand and led him to Phil's bed and sat him down.

**We need to talk.** Dan nodded, indicating for him to continue. **I know you remember what happened the other night, and I want to know why you kissed me.** He grabbed Dan's arm as he got up to leave and sat him back down. **We need to discuss this, it's made everything all awkward because we don't know what the other's thinking. Please.** He was surprised when Dan sighed and seemed to give up on an internal battle.

**I've been thinking about it for a long time and I like you. I don't know if I like you like a friend or more than a friend or more than even that because I've never really had that many friends. **Phil jumped on the chance he saw.

**I'm not sure how I feel either. But clearly being friends isn't enough for our subconsciousnesses to be happy so why don't we try to be something more?**

**Like...what would we be then? **Phil took a deep breath.

**Maybe...boyfriends? If that's okay with you, of course. **Dan nodded and Phil hugged him tightly.

* * *

Okay, I know it's not much, but this is what I decided to give you guys. NOW ANNOUNCEMENTS! 

FIRSTLY: HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY PHIL!

SECONDLY: CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR LINKS TO MY FORUM AND COMMUNITY DEALING WITH PHAN!

Happy Readings!


	12. Chapter 12

THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT GUYS!

I deeply appriciate all the support I get from you guys via the reviews section, so any form of comment and/or hopes and/or fangirl/guy moments are extremely appriciated and much encouraged!

So I know you guys always ask me for more, and I truely want to; however, since a lot of the text is now in bold to represent Sign, it takes me much more time than I ever thought it would and therefore will be a little slow on updates. I don't want to panic you, I'm still going to keep uploading as often as possible, it just won't be every day like it has been.

HINT HINT: the more reviews I get the more likely I'm going to post a chapter that day ;D

* * *

Dan and Phil spent the rest of the month with Dan filming Phil doing his videos for both YouTube and YouNow, as the quality seemed to be better when Phil wasn't trying to do it by himself. Besides, Dan was handy with a camera, even if he couldn't hear. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he could see better since one of his other senses was taken away.

It was about this time that Phil finally had had enough with all of the questions people were asking him on Twitter, Tumblr and on his YouNow chats. He managed to catch Dan's attention when he threw his arms up and slammed the laptop shut and set it roughly down on the couch where he had jumped up from and walked to the wall. Dan walked over and watched as Phil hit his head repeatedly on the drywall.

He tapped Phil on the shoulder, honestly worried about his boyfriend's behaviour.

**Phil, are you all right? What happened?**

**Well, everyone keeps asking me who's doing all the camera work since it's different, but in a good way, and I told them that my flatmate was helping out and now they're all demanding to know when you're going to start making appearences in my videos and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you since you can't hear. **Dan laughed.

**Oh Phil, I'm discriminated against anyway because I'm deaf, I'm left handed, I'm a two year old in a twenty one year old body and because I straighten my hair daily. I'm totally okay with being in them as long as you either sign at the camera or I can hook up a system that will write down what you say. I'll be a few seconds behind though...**

Eventually they agreed that Dan would start being in Phil's videos more often instead of being in the background only.

* * *

"Hey guys! So I've had a billion and a half people ask me who's doing all of the camera work now and I've decided that we can bring him out of the shadows. That's it! You guys caught me out. I have a camera person to help me out." Dan jumped into the shot in front of Phil.

"Hi guys! I'm Dan!"

"Dan you almost jumped on me!" A few seconds of silence followed as Dan studdied the screen, reading what Phil had just said.

"Well, I'm sorry but you were in my way." The video continued on much like this, Phil commenting and Dan reading.

"I'M SORRY PHIL BUT I CAN'T DO THIS!" He looked back at the camera. "So you may have noticed that I'm pausing a lot before I say anything and that would be because of what has happened a long time ago! I was hit by a car and as a result lost my hearing so I've been reading everything Phil's been saying but there's too much of a lag for my liking. So from now on Phil's going to be signing and talking at the same time so you guys aren't lost and I'm on the same page as everyone else at the same time as every one of you guys." Phil laughed and started signing and talking.

"Did it bother you that much that you had to tell me I needed to start signing?" Dan replied with vigor.

"YES! I can't stand pauses like that."

* * *

Seven hours later they had finally finished filming everything that they would need and the two boys got started.

Now Dan, being deaf and loving to edit things together, had invested in a sound system that would show him when someone was talking and how much noise was being made so he didn't have to guess when Phil was starting to talk and when he was signing. Dan noticed that he had a bad habit of making noise before signing it out.

So, Phil was helping him with the exact and precise timing of the start and end of the seperate clips that Dan would later edit to a better perfection and transitions. And in the process of editing, which should have only taken a total of two days, turned into a total of a week.

Phil, half the time, was too preoccupied with trying to get Dan to kiss him.

And it usually worked.

* * *

They didn't really talk to Sandy that much anymore, she had an assignment in Greece and left for that. After she left, they fell out of touch. However, the friendship with PJ and Chris was coming along swimmingly. They arrived every Saturday afternoon at about three and stayed until almost ten at night, at which they figured that they better go home before either of them were too drunk to make it back safely.

It wasn't that they had to drive, no. It was because the last time Chris left somewhere drunk to head home he ended up in Sweeden.

None of them wanted that phone call again.

In the process of the duo coming over every week, Phil and Dan learned quickly that they were inevitably going to talk much too fast and incoherently for Dan to understand their lips. Eventually all of them learned to get used to Phil signing and occasionally keeping specific things from both parties by randomly making up things when more serious matters came up.

Like the time that Chris showed up before PJ and told Phil that he wanted to buy PJ something really nice for Christmas-which in and of itself was an enigma. Dan had asked what was going on and Phil signed something of the following lines:

**Cheesecake is involved. Pizza is being debated and you just died again.** At which Dan had cussed and went back to playing Sonic.

In the end, Phil had told him to just get him a necklace or something and that ended with Chris being totally convinced that PJ would enjoy recieving a collar. No one heard about how their Christmas morning had gone, other than it was 'fine' and 'good'.


	13. Important Author's Note

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**As you may know, This story is still in process and being worked on. **

**So in the meantime, here's some awesome things you can do to help me and to pass the time!**

**1) You can PM me with ideas, suggestions, challenges, and things you'd like to see in my works**

**-AND/OR-**

**2) You can go to my profile where I've posted links to all of my forums and communities where you're most welcome to come and join the fun!**

**Thanks guys and don't forget to review on my work so far!**


	14. Chapter 13

Then one day, it happened.

Dan had agreed to go to PJ and Chris's new flat, which Phil had been trying to convince him to do for the past week now.

**All right, fine I'll go. But you owe me, especially if they're...** He trailed off and conveniently didn't see Phil ask him to finish his thought.

The next hour was spent with Phil waiting for Dan to get out of the shower and ready to go. For some reason he refused to go out with his hair naturally curly, so instead of just waiting for him to take a shower and to get dressed, he had to wait for him to curl his bloody hair.

He went to the door and heard the shower door open. Realizing that he had just now finished his shower, he pressed the button a few times outside the door and was surprised when the door opened to reveal an already-clothed Dan.

"Come on." He grabbed the other by the arm and started pulling him out of the bathroom and out of the flat, Dan protesting the whole way.

"Really Phil, I haven't straightened my hair yet, look at this disaster! You can't just drag me to wherever you want whenever you want! I may be deaf but I'm a person too, you know!" The last comment made Phil stop and turn him around on the pavement, other pedestrians walking around the two.

"You don't need that blasted straightener for going to a friend's house. You'll survive with curly hair for once. Despite your beliefs, you still look rather fetching with it either way." He turned and left Dan to wonder if he had misread his lips or if he really had just called him fetching with curly hair.

When they finally arrived at the flat of PJ and Chris, totally unnanounced to surprise them, Phil could see that Dan was nervous. So he pulled him close and gave him a light kis before opening the door and walking right on through yelling the names of the two new flatmates with Dan right by his side.

They froze as the other two had, tangled up on the couch with nothing but a pair of boxers each.

Dan took Phil's hand and gently pulled him out the door and walked him back home.

"I told you so! I told you they'd be busy, although I didn't realize that they'd actually be doing...that..." Phil just stood there, totally stunned. Dan slapped him to snap him out of it.

"PHIL! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Phil looked at him in surprise and shock.

"You hit me...?"

"Only because you wouldn't focus. I was afraid you'd go into shock or something." Dan looked at him worriedly and put a hand to his forehead. "Come on."

He picked Phil up and carried him to the counter and set him down before getting the kettle to boil some water for tea. While that was boiling, he went to grab a jumper from his room and took off Phil's flimsy T-shirt, only to replace it with the clothing.

* * *

Phil hardly noticed when Dan left, but when his shirt was being replaced by one of Dan's jumpers he immediately started to inhale. The smell of Dan was something that he just couldn't resist and being surrounded by his smell was absolutely intoxicating.

He inhaled again.

Eventually, a mug of tea was placed in his hands, and he looked down into the warm contents. His eyes fixed themselves on Dan's hands, which had gently covered his own just in case he should loose his grip on the tea. He looked up into Dan's eyes, the same chocolate brown that he had been so happy to see after he had been hit by that car.

The same chocolate brown that sparkled whenever Dan had found something particularly funny. The same brown that Phil had come to appriciate and care for. The same brown that Phil's fans loved.

The same brown that Phil had come to depend on.

It was then that he knew he could never live without Dan in his life. So Phil did what he thought it necessary to do. He took the mug and carefully placed it down on the counter and hoped off so he was more level with Dan. He saw the confusion in his eyes-those wonderful, beautiful eyes-and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was passionate and tender, and Dan cried from all the emotion in that one moment in time. It was almost too much for him to handle.

* * *

Aww so sweet. 

Remember, reviews make me happy!


	15. Chapter 15

When the kiss ended, Dan pulled away and stared at Phil like he'd never seen anything like him in his entire life before. He almost couldn't process just how much he felt for the shorter man.

And that was about when the door burst open and two other men ran in yelling for Dan and Phil.

"Guys! Where are you?!"

"Chris, they're probably in the kitchen like the fat pigs they are."

"Right." Chris and PJ walked through the door and started off a collaboration of 'I'm sorry's' and 'it's not what you thinks' that lasted several minutes. And then Dan could tell that Phil had finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!" They did. "Now, what's going on?!"

"Well, we're really sorry we didn't tell you two but it only just happened and we wanted to wait for the opportune moment to tell you two so..." Dan lifted an eyebrow.

"What PJ is trying to tell you, and failing miserably at, is that he and I are together. As in a relationship."

Dan and Phil laughed and confessed their relationship as well.

* * *

A few minutes later the other couple left the flat and Dan looked at Phil. He could see that Phil was exhausted, emotionally as well as mentally, and he lifted him up before carrying him to the couch.

Dan held him tightly to his chest and relished in the fact that Phil felt so comfortable in his arms that he'd cuddle into his warmth. He watched as Phil slowly drifted off to sleep and soon enough Dan followed him into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
